This invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for monitoring the reversal system of a regenerative coke oven operation.
The invention relates to a method of monitoring the reversal equipment in coke oven batteries. In coke oven batteries, the reversal system (gas cocks, waste heat valves, and air valves), is usually actuated by means of a hydraulic mechanism. The arrangement is such that the gas cocks, air valves, and waste heat discs of each coke oven are secured to linkages extending the entire length of the battery. The gas cocks are usually coupled to their linkage through cock wrenches, and the air valves and waste heat valves through respective chains. The linkages operate under a hydraulic control and ensure the reversing of the regenerative heating mode of the coke ovens.
In such systems, the linkages are usually monitored for the correct position of limit switches of the linkages, for a break in the linkage, and for the necessary pressure in the hydraulic mechanism. Only a general checking of the linkages of a coke oven battery is possible. Ruptures of the individual chains or cock wrenches cannot be detected.
There have been suggestions of monitoring systems using
light or laser barriers or PA1 so called conductor loopes which are interconnected through cluster connectors, and monitored for interruption by a relay.
When light and laser barriers, the explosion-proof design necessary for use in the service passage of coke oven batteries makes the device very expensive and not easy to handle. Further, in very extended batteries difficulties arise with the alignment of such barriers, since, as is well known, a coke oven battery "works", i.e. temperature variations and forces produced by the pusher and acting on the masonry may cause small displacements in the service passage, sufficient to create problems with the light or laser barriers.
With a conductor loop, contact difficulties are common, because of the very corrosive atmosphere and since the loop must remain intrinsically safe in an explosion-proof design. The many wires hanging around in the service passage hamper the maintenance of the linkage and fittings.